Smiles and shoulders
by Random Sky is Blue
Summary: A small, light Ship-fic based of of the newish Ahsoka book. If you havent read that, it might not make sence. Between Ahsoka and Kaeden during the last couple of scenes in the book where they are together. If you read it, enjoy, and if you pass it by, hope you find something fun to read as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first attempt at a light Ship-fic, so if it is a little rough around the edges, cut me a little slack, m'kay?**

 **I got this idea after finishing the Ahsoka book, and while I normally don't ship at all, I made this exception. Let me know what you all think!**

Ahsoka was surprised at the sudden gesture from Kaeden. The heat from her body pressing up against hers as Kaeden rested her head on her shoulder was surprisingly welcoming, but it also felt a little alien. No pun intended.

The Jedi forbade and discouraged these feelings, and Ahsoka guessed this was what it felt like to feel them. Thinking on their words spoken moments ago, and then back to when Kaeden had simply stated, "I could kiss you," Ahsoka almost blushed. Almost.

And then, she let go. Ahsoka let her body do what felt natural, and she rested her own head atop Kaedens, and her cheek tickled from the hair. For a heartbeat, Ahsoka could have sworn Kaeden purred.

Miara coughed, and Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, she hadn't even realized they had closed. She and Kaeden pulled apart, looking a bit flustered. Miara was smirking, and most of the others were giving small chuckles as well.

Feeling suddenly very awkward, and very exposed, Ahsoka felt her cheeks get warm, not able to fight down the blush that showed on her face. She could see Selda smiling from across the crowd, and he winked.

The feeling of being exposed was too much, and Ahsoka retreated, pushing through the crowd and finding a quiet place. Well, a quiet enough place. The engine room hummed, but it would do.

Nobody came after her, and she was left alone with her feelings for a while. She tried to meditate, but the lingering warmth of Kaeden's form against hers, and the feelings felt afterward kept pulling at her mind.

Suddenly, she felt very, very guilty. She had broken one of the rules the Jedi held very high, even though it was probably also the most broken. The weight of the Jedi watching her with shame broke her, Jedi weren't supposed to have these feelings, Jedi weren't supposed to feel.

The guilt crept through her like a parasite, her mind growing darker and darker as she remembered the Temple.

But through the sudden dark, came a light. Ahsoka felt a single tear run down her cheek, but also smiled. She was no Jedi.

An hour had passed and no one had seen were Ahsoka went. Kaeden punched Miara's arm. Her sister yelped, but had a smug look on her face still.

"Admit it, you liked it." Miara grinned stupidly, while rubbing her probably bruised arm.

"Shut it, Miara." Kaeden replied stiffly. They were walking down the halls of the ship looking for any signs of their friend. Miara rolled her eyes.

"Come on, everybody saw it, its ok! Just admit it!" Miara pressed, giving Kaeden a light shove.

"I said shut it!" Kaeden hissed, but Miara continued.

"Really? You can't even say it? I mean, I guess it is a little weird, she did leave in a hurry, but its not like she denied you or anything. It cant be that bad, just say it-" her sentence was interrupted as Kaeden pushed her sister against the wall with her good arm, and growled.

"Shut. Up. I dont want to talk about it!" Kaeden hissed out. Despite Miara's initial surprise, she gave a sheepish grin.

"You like her."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"No i dont!"

"No you dont!"

"Yes I do!"

The sisters paused. Miara laughed as Kaeden tried to process how her sister had managed that. She stared dumbfounded as Miara started to almost skip down the hallway.

"Come on sis, we have a Togruta to find!"

Miara and Kaeden had decided to split up, hoping to find Ahsoka faster, and in a way, it worked. Kaeden found her in the engine room, sitting quietly, meditating.

Kaeden didn't say anything, but watched quietly, leaning against the wall. After a moment, Ahsoka broke the silence.

"Care to join?" She opened one eye as Kaeden moved, sitting down next to her. Kaeden leaned on Ahsoka again, once more resting her head upon Ahsoka's shoulder. For a moment, Ahsoka held back, but she set her meditating aside, leaning back against Kaeden, placing her own head back atop Kaeden's. She would have been lying to herself if she said it was just out of comfort for a friend. They sat there a moment, before a thought hit Ahsoka.

She sighed, and pulled back from Kaeden again. Said girl looked at her quizzically.

"I'm going to have to leave soon... I have some things I need to take care of. I need help this Rebellion, too. You... understand, right?" Ahsoka asked, looking into Kaeden's eyes. They were dimmed from the sudden knowledge Ahsoka would have to leave again, but she nodded.

"I guess I will have to join too, then. If anything just to make sure Miara doesn't do anything stupid." They both smiled, and Ahsoka stood up, offering a hand to Kaeden.

Kaeden suddenly threw her good arm around Ahsoka, and gave her a strong hug. Ahsoka returned the gesture, wrapping her arms around Kaeden and pulling her close. She smiled, and realized with a small start that she didn't want to let go.

"Maybe I can stay another day... or two." She whispered into Kaedens ear, and she felt her arm squeeze Ahsoka a little more.


	2. Chapter 2: So We Meet Again

**So, I got the random inspiration to write a second part to this. Thank you to those of you who favorited, followed, or reviewed, I had at first meant for this to be a oneshot, but hey, gotta write what the mind says. I also just now realized I've been spelling it "Ashoka" instead of "Ahsoka" so I had to fix that… that was a fun fifteen minutes. Anyways, enjoy! And if anyone really, really, really wants a third part, I might do it. But don't expect it.**

It had been nearly a year since Kaeden had seen her. Since they had said their goodbyes, and left each others embrace.

Part of her welled up in excitement as she walked down halls of the _Tantive_ IV, but Kaeden couldn't help but feel a little nervous, either.

They had kept in touch, able to send a message here and there, but today was the day they could finally see each other again.

As she neared the loading dock, shouting made its way to her ears. Suddenly, a barrage of ship personnel ran past her, a worn looking Ahsoka in the middle of them. Kaeden pressed herself to the wall to avoid being trampled, her eyes focused solely on the Togrutan. But she never looked up.

Kaeden paused, a little stunned by how different Ahsoka looked. Older, tired, yet happy. Beside her was an old war veteran, a Clone, if she remembered right. One who served with Ahsoka.

There were a bunch of other new faces, one being a stunning Mandalorian woman, and a few others who looked worn and tired as well. The entourage quickly disappeared around the corner Kaeden had just come from, their voices carrying back from corridor.

She could dimly make out Ahsoka's voice among the rabble, just a few words here and there.

"While ago... friend... later." The rest was either covered by other voices or faded as they drew farther away. A small shadow seemed to rest on Kaeden's shoulder.

She should have said something when they passed, why didn't she? Then Ahsoka wouldn't be down the hallway already caught up with older, or newer, friends and work.

A light on her wrist flashed angrily, and Kaeden sighed. Duty called...

* * *

Three hours had passed, and Kaeden couldn't get Ahsoka out of her mind. She wanted to run around the ship until she found her, but something always seemed to need fixing around here.

As she finished replacing the wires to a small door panel, she pressed one of the buttons, and the door slid open with a hiss. The blank wall confused her for a moment, until she remembered it was the blast door, shielding the inside from space. It was the loading bay door, of course. Thing had been trouble since day one.

Smiling, Kaeden closed it, then tried it again. It slid open just enough to slide an arm through, then jammed. Kaeden hit her head on the wall with a sigh. Either by luck or some unimaginable physics, the door opened again. Eyeing the door, Kaeden took a step back. It would do. (Rouge One begs to differ, XD)

Pausing once more, and staring at her wrist, Kaeden held her breath. No light went off, no new notification, no other random thing to fix... Finally!

With maybe five minutes to spare before her next job, Kaeden went searching.

Kaeden didn't find Ahsoka, sadly, but she did run into her friend, the Clone. It hurt.

He came around the corner as she was jogging past, and she collided against the startled man with a yelp, her smaller frame losing that battle quite quickly. She fell backward, only to be caught by strong hands. The retired soldier chuckled as she righted herself.

"Hello there, sorry about that, you alright?" He asked in a calm voice, eyes bright. Kaeden nodded, and moved to walk past him when he frowned, looking rather closely at her.

"Wait, weren't you there when Ahsoka and her band of troublemakers arrived? You look familiar... do you know her?" He asked, slightly blocking her way.

"Yes, and yes. We're... friends. I haven't seen her in so long, i was hoping to talk to her, but i guess duty called her away pretty quick, and I've had to do my own job around the ship." His eyes lit up, and his mouth made a small "oh" shape, his facial hair making the expression look absolutely ridiculous. It took all of her willpower to not laugh.

"You must be Kaeden! Ahsoka was talking about you earlier, but when you didn't show up, she got back to work. Said she was looking forward to seeing you again though. She gets excited easily, but i know her better than anyone on this ship, she was distracted the entire meeting. I can only guess it was because of you. You must be pretty good friends, eh?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. At first, Kaeden was speechless, then the hidden message, intended or not, hit her. She blushed slightly, feeling her face warm, but her mood soared. Ahsoka was just as excited to see her as Kaeden was to see Ahsoka.

"Well, I wont keep you any longer. She headed off somewhere to meditate, last time I saw her, that doesn't help much, but that's all i got." The aged warrior let Kaeden slip past, and she was about to start sprinting when she turned back around.

"Thank you. Really. That helps more than you think sir." She smiled at him, a guess forming of where Ahsoka would be. He nodded back before responding.

"Just Rex is fine, any friend of Ahsoka's is a friend of mine. If you need something, I'll be around for a little bit."

The seasoned clone continued his walk down the hallway in the other direction, offering a final wave in parting. Smiling to herself, Kaeden turned, and dashed down the twisting corridors of the ship.

Her guess proved right. Ahsoka sat in the engine room, the constant hum providing a gentle and calming base to her meditation. She breathed deeply, calmly, her eyes closed. It was all ruined by a small little twitch, Kaeden noticed, this scene of serenity. Every now and then, Ahsoka's upper lip would twitch, and Kaeden couldn't get over it.

"You're adorable when your meditating, did you know that?" Kaeden asked out loud. Maybe it was because Ashoka was worn from earlier events, but for some reason, she hadnt noticed her yet, and the sudden question made her jump. Kaeden laughed as she explained herself.

"You twitch, it's cute." Ahsoka stood up, a smile and a blush upon her features, her Lekku swaying slightly from the motion.

"I don't twitch," Ahsoka objected hurriedly, as the two stood opposite each other. There was a quiet moment, where they simply stared, until Ahsoka broke the silence.

"You look taller, and a little older. Its been a while."

"You look older yourself, though you might have shrunk a bit. Or maybe that's just me growing." Kaeden smirked, laughing at Ahsoka's reaction, before taking a step forward. In an instant, the two were wrapped in an intense hug, both telling themselves they would never let go.

The warmth of each other's figure eased their minds, the feelings giving a new sense of hope to their tired souls, and the comfort of each others company warmed their hearts. Again, Ahsoka spoke first.

"I've missed you so much..." she whispered, letting herself relax as the embrace continued, smiling gently. Her breath tickled Kaeden's ear, and a small shiver ran down her back.

"I've missed you too."

Neither made any move to end the warm hug any time soon.

* * *

Eventually, they broke apart, if only to sit down, leaning against one another as they had done so long ago. They exchanged stories, news, gossip, until Ahsoka yawned for the fifth time.

Kaeden paused in her story, as if just remembering how tired Ahsoka had looked before, how tired she looked now. Feeling a little guilty, Kaeden voiced her concern, and apology.

"I'm so sorry, you must be worn out! You should go get some rest. How are you still awake?" Ahsoka gave a weak smile, and shrugged.

"Meditating helps a little, and I couldn't just sleep without seeing you first, that can-" Ahsoka yawned again, "-wait a bit longer." Shaking her head, Kaeden stood up, holding a hand out to help Ahsoka stand as well.

"Oh no, you need to get some rest, we cant have you falling over in the middle of an important meeting now can we?" Kaeden joked with a smile, sliding under Ahsoka's arm, supporting her weight as they walked. Ahsoka muttered something about that happening a long time ago, but didn't argue as she was practically led down the hallways.

"Um... where exactly are we going? I don't really have any sleeping quarters on the ship..." Ahsoka mused, glancing sleepily over at Kaeden. Said girl smiled.

"My sleeping quarters, while not the biggest, are decent enough. You can catch a good long rest there, unless you want to sleep back in the engine room." As she finished speaking, they came to the crews "cabins" of the _Tantive_ IV, most doors were closed, and about half of them were decorated.

They stopped at one, whose only decoration were two, crossed, white lightsabers. Kaeden blushed slightly, quickly opening the door, hoping Ahsoka didn't really see that. As they stepped inside, Kaeden yawned herself, and shook her head. Ahsoka raised a drooping eyebrow.

"Looks like you could use some sleep yourself." She commented, and Kaeden shrugged.

"I'll be fine, besides, the bunk isn't too big." Kaeden ducked under Ahsoka's arm, letting her lay down on the bunk, and stepped back. Ahsoka shifted to where she was facing Kaeden, and she made a dismissive gesture.

"I had to sleep in tighter spaces during the Clone Wars." She patted the edge the bed and gave a tired, yet reassuring smile. Kaeden blushed, but her defenses were crumbling. They fell as she yawned again.

Still a bit hesitant, she lay down on the now crowded cot, turning to where her back was to Ahsoka, and tried to sleep. A few moments later, she felt Ahsoka move, and felt the heat of her body press against her back, and her arm reached over her, finding Kaeden's hand.

The two of them fell asleep with smiles on their faces, and pleasant dreams to accompany them.


End file.
